Winter Wonderland-The 80th Hunger Games!
by Mattii16
Summary: The rebellion failed and the games continued. The 80th hunger games are here and they are certain to send a 'chill' down your spine. Read as 24 tributes fight it out in a Winter Wonderland. Only 1 can make it out while the other 23 join the long list of fallen tributes. Rated T! Currently on hiatus!
1. Prologue!

**Greetings me fellow fan fictioners. I know I have another story and I really hate doing this, but I have had a major writers block with that story and so, I guess the only way for me to clear my head is to write about an idea I have had for a while now.**

**So, I am sorry for those of you who were looking forward to the next chapter to 'Story of a Tribute', but it will have to wait. Right, now onto the story.**

* * *

Head gamemaker, Surice Benet smiled to herself as she went over the notes for this year's hunger games. President Arianne Snow, will surely love this year's theme.

Surice got up from her desk and made her way to the elevator, she pressed the big 'P' on the buttons, 'P' for President and smiled as the elevator shot up. She stepped out and made her way down the hall and stopped in-front of the door to President Snow's office.

She knocked three times and waited for a response.

"Enter" came the familiar voice of the president. Surice put on her award winning smile then entered. "Ah, Mrs Benet. How lovely it is to see you child" said Arianne Snow, her red hair falling in curls around her head, with bangs framing her pale face. Her icy blue eyes glistened as she watched Surice step close.

"Hello ma'am. I am just bringing the idea's for this year's games. I am most certain that you will enjoy them" Surice said as she handed Snow her notes. Snow looked over them with a smile constantly on her face. This was good news for Surice. That smile shown her that she didn't screw up. That she has proved herself as the new head gamemaker.

"This is…very good" Snow said and Surice let out the breath she had been holding in since she handed the notes over. "The whole arena. The mutts and the traps. Lovely…bravo Surice, I knew it was the right thing to make you head gamemaker this year" Snow said and Surice couldn't stop the smile that spread across her perfectly engineered cheeks.

"Thank you for your time ma'am" Surice said as she took the notes back and left the office feeling pretty god damn good about herself.

* * *

**Right, so here is the part where you come in. The SYOT form is on my profile, so get those tributes in. I will only be accepting those sent through PM, so don't send them in review, because I will ignore them. Also, it isn't first come first serve, I will be choosing those ones that I can work with.**

**That's all for now, get those tributes in.**


	2. D1

**Welcome to the 1 reaping's. I hope you enjoy it and I am not saying it is going to be good, but I will try to make it as best as I can.**

**Warning! Slight sexual contact!**

**Give it up to 'HPvsHG' and '****captain-random64' for these two characters.**

* * *

**Glamour Gidled POV**

I moan as he kisses from my ear down to my jaw line. His hands roam my body as he pushes down onto me. "Glamour, you are so hot" he mutters in a gasp. I just roll my eyes and play along.

"Why thank you baby" I reply before pushing him off of me and then climbing onto him, "Now…what would you like?" I ask, pushing a strand of my blonde hair out of my face.

"Well, how about some work?" he asks. I sigh but then put on a smile. They always want me to touch it. Why? Wouldn't they prefer for me to suck it? I do as I am told and get to work on him.

* * *

I throw the tissue in the bin before turning back him. "That was great" he says as he pulls out some cash from his wallet. I see it is coins and I scoff.

"Are you fucking with me?" I ask.

"What?" he replies, confusion across his face.

"I had to touch your manky little dick and you're going to give me coins. I don't think so, I want more" I almost shout.

"Alright, here" he says while going back to his wallet. He pulls out some notes and then walks towards me.

"That's a little more like it" I say as I take the money then throw my jacket over my shoulder. As I leave his house I hear him mutter 'whore'. This gets to me and before I know it I am running to him, fist raised.

He doesn't have chance to react and I clock him in his jaw. "What did you call me?" I shout.

"I am sorry" he says as he gets up. I swing again, this time hitting his nose. I hear a satisfying crack and his nose starts gushing blood. He shouts, so I punch him again. This time he goes down.

"Don't you ever fucking call me a whore again" I whisper before kicking him in his stomach then finally leaving his house.

* * *

I walk into my house and find a note from mother.

_Gone to see some friends before the reaping. I will see you later sweetie. X_

"Bitch" I mutter as I throw the letter into the trash. I go to the bathroom and strip from my clothes. I let the warm water of the shower run over my body, which I think is rocking, then start washing myself.

I turn the shower off then wrap a towel around my body and then I step out. I go into my bedroom and find that mum has already set out my outfit. A pink dress and a white cardigan with white flats.

After dried and dressed I look at myself in the mirror. I can't help but smile. I have got to be the sexiest girl in the entire district. I have blonde wavy hair down to my waist and most gorgeous emerald eyes.

I know mum will already be at the reaping so I make my way towards the town square. I spot a group of kids walking my way and fake smile at them. They are not my friends, more like followers. They worship me and will do anything for me.

"Hey girls" I say as I start walking with them.

"OMG! Glamour you are so pretty" a girl says.

"Totally, the most prettiest girl in all of one" another adds on. I smile and take in their attention. I love being who I am and I will never change.

We get to the reaping and after signing in, I stand in line with the other 18 year olds. Our district escort, Pam Vellu, takes to the stage, her gold hair glistening in the sun and her purple eyes shining bright than ever.

"Welcome district one to the eightieth annual hunger games. What an honour it is to be here today" she says. We all cheer for her and I can see a blush bursting from her dyed blue face. "Well then, let's get on with the reaping, as always. Ladies first" she says then makes her way over to the bowl.

I get ready to jump out and volunteer. This year is my year and nobody is ever going to take that away from me. I am thirsty for blood and the hunger games are the only place I can get it.

"Terra Nova!"

"I volunteer!" I shout as I jump out of line and dart to the stage. I take my spot next to Pam smiles at me.

"Well then, what is your name?" she asks as she holds the microphone to me.

"My name is Glamour Gidled and I will be winning this year's games" I shout, sounding as confident as I ever have. I will show my district proud.

* * *

**Cubic Star POV**

"I love you Cubic" my girlfriend Star says as she interlocks our fingers as we make our way to the square.

"I love you too" I reply before stopping and pulling her into my arms. She has been like this all day, she hasn't left me alone. Maybe it's because it's reaping day, "I won't be picked." I wouldn't mind it if I did though. I can handle myself. I can fight and I can win the games. But I won't go in to them voluntarily like most district 1 guys.

"You look so handsome in those clothes" she says, gesturing to my attire. I am only in a plaid fleece button down shirt, torn jeans and boots. My average look.

"Why thank you" I say before kissing her passionately. If I am reaped, I want to remember everything about her. The way she tastes and smells. The way her body fits perfectly with me. Her dirty blonde hair the same colour as mine and her sapphire eyes that match perfectly with my own emerald orbs.

We break apart then we go to sing up. I kiss her nose and then let her get into line while I join the other 17 year old males. Our escort, Pam, comes on and talks all about the dark days and the two failed rebellions. I block it all out until she reaps a girl called Glamour. I recognise her from training. She is a vicious girl who has already killed 4 Avox's and 1 other trainee after getting into a fight with her.

She is also known as the district whore. She will sleep around and not care what people think about her. It is a rumour she also killed a few guys she had slept with, but like I said, that's just rumour.

"Right, now onto the boys" Pam says as she goes to the male reaping bowl. She picks a name then reads it out loud, "Cubic Star." I smile a little. I am not worried because I will be back.

Nobody volunteers which is strange for district 1. I get up on stage and Pam gets Glamour and I to shake hands. Glamour's grip is strong and her death glare send's a shiver down my spine.

After shaking we are taken into the justice building where we will say out goodbyes. I wonder how Star will react to this.

* * *

**I am sorry for the male part being really short. I just didn't know what else to put. But for some reapings I will be focusing on 1 tribute more then the other, becuase for some I have thought of some really good story lines. The ones I focus on less with get there time to shine so dont worry. District 2 will be up next and so on and so on.**

**Until next time~**


	3. D2

**Alisa Scott POV**

"Look, its little weak Alisa."

"Yeh, she will be murdered in the games."

"Such a weakling."

I get this every day from all the other training career's-to-be. They all think I am weak. They think that I won't last a second in the hunger games. The thing is, I know it's true. Sure enough I can use weapons and I am an expert at survival, but if I am up against somebody in a fist fight, I would lose hands down.

For a 16 year old I am pretty small, standing a little over 5ft. People say I am pretty, but I don't see it. But, my best feature has got to be my eyes. They are bright blue and sparking in the moonlight. Mum said I will have guys falling at my feet, but I have never had a boyfriend, not like most of the other girls.

"Concentrate girl" my trainer shouts at me. I shudder before mouthing an apology to him then getting on with identifying the plants at my station.

* * *

The wind blows my hair back as I make my way home to get ready for the reaping. I hope it isn't me. Well, if it is I know there will be a volunteer. But there is that odd chance that nobody will volunteer and I'll be thrown into the arena, where I will die.

My family has had no luck with the games. Both my uncles and one aunt were killed in the games. 1 uncle made it to the final 3 but was killed by a guy from 6, who was then killed by a girl from 4. The other uncle didn't make it pass the bloodbath. He fell with a knife in his neck. Then my aunt. She is where I apparently get my looks from. She died on day 6 after escaping from the careers. She made a camp but was eaten by an oversized bear mutt that night.

Dad made me watch those, and many other, hunger games video's to show me where our tributes went wrong. I don't mind watching them though. They will get me ready for the games, and I will try my best to get out alive.

* * *

As I walk towards the town centre, my white dress flows around my legs. I smile as it twirls, reminding me of the waves in district 4. "How are you feeling?" mum say as she takes my hand. I force a smile and nod my head.

"I'm fine" I mutter. She gives my hand a squeeze and then we reach the square. I hug my mum goodbye then turn to my dad.

"Good luck out there kiddo" he says and hugs me. I hug back before falling into mine to sign in. They take a drop of blood before they scam me in. I fall in line with all the other 16 year olds.

Some girls snicker at me and it fills me with anger. Why can't they just leave me alone? I have never done anything to them and yet they constantly degrade me and make me feel worthless.

I take a deep breath before turning to the stage to see our escort, Zarin Marks, a middle aged skinny man with blue corkscrew hair and green eyes, makes his way on stage. "Greetings my lovelies" he greets us all. I cringe at his voice. The capitol accent annoys me to no extent.

Zarin goes through the usual crap. He talks about both rebellions and how we failed. I zone it out until the reaping time comes. "Right, ladies first…" he picks a name out of the bowl and reads it out clear, "Alisa Scott!"

My body goes cold and I hands start to shake. I hear girls snickers beside me and a single tear rolls down my cheek. I take in a deep breath before making my way to the stage. Somebody will volunteer. They have to. They need to. No. I am going into the games.

* * *

**Talon Inchcape POV**

"Talon are you going to volunteer?" my best friend Lux asks me. I smile at her and nod.

"Yeh, I will show my dad I am not worthless and I will make the district proud" I say. I can see this has upset her, but she knows my reasons why. She places a hand over mine and the other goes to the bruise on my left eye.

"You have to tell somebody" she says, but I shake my head.

"Nobody will care. There are people dying all the time in poorer districts. Nobody will care about a district two guy getting beaten by his father" I spit.

"I care. I don't want you to go into the games. You are my best friend Talon and I don't want to sit here, hoping and praying that you will come back" she says. I see tears in her eyes and I do all I know I can do. I pull her into a hug and hold her body close to my chest.

"I will come back Lux. For you" I whisper. She nods her head and wipes away her tears. We stand from the bench we are on and then, while holding hands, we make our way to the town centre.

We both sign in together and then say our goodbyes then I fall into the 17 year old section waiting for my chance to volunteer. Our escort, Zarin, comes out onto the stage and I sigh at his ridiculous get-up. I zone out the talk about the rebellions. We know we failed, but they seem to have to remind us every year.

Zarin reaps a small girl from the 16 year olds. Alisa Scott I think her name was. I have seen her in training. I feel sorry for the girl because she is constantly being bullied by other trainees. I am surprised to see that nobody has volunteered for her. I don't want to be mean, but she doesn't look like she will last in the arena.

"Ok, now onto the male tribute" Zarin says before grabbing a name slip. I star to move towards the isle when he calls the name, "Patrick Fallen."

"I volunteer" I shout before rushing to the stage. I get into the place and Zarin smiles at me.

"Well then, what is your name?" he asks.

"Talon Inchcape" I reply with all the confidence I can. He gets me and Alisa to shake hands and then leads us into the justice building to say goodbye to our families and friends.

* * *

**Well here is district 2 reaping. How did you like the tributes? Give it up for 'Me Luvs Pokemon' and 'SoccerNinja87' for these two.**

**I still need some tributes. Check my profile for both the form and the spots that are open.**

**Until next time~**


	4. D3

**Tesla Silver POV**

When you look at me, most people just see a pretty girl. But I can assure you I am more than that. I know everything about everyone in district 3. I know every dirty little secret, like this one for instance. The reason why Mrs Cater goes out every night is not to work, but to see Mr Blackwell for a sex session.

Mr Cater doesn't know off this and I am waiting for the perfect time to tell him. Until then, I can make Mrs Cater my puppet. Right now, I am at the reaping, dressed in a simple light pink dress and back shoes.

I look around all the other 16 year olds and grin. It's fun knowing everything about them. It is fun to know that Mary Wire secretly stole some cash from her father to get her belly button pierced. Her father thought it was her brother and was kicked out onto the streets. Poor kid, he was only 14.

Our escort, Milus Catrin, comes out onto the stage, "Hello district 3, and welcome to the reaping for the eightieth hunger games. May the odds be ever in your favour" he shouts with glee, his blue hair blowing in the wind. "Right, well as always, ladies first."

He skips over to the reaping bowl and plucks a name out quickly, "And the female tribute this year is…Tesla Silver!" he yells into the crowd. That can't be right, can it? I just heard my name.

I slowly walk out of the crowd, so slow as if I don't believe it is me. But it is me. I want to break off into a run, but I can't. I need to look strong. I need to show no fear. If I seem weak, I won't get sponsors and without them I am dead.

Everyone just stares. Some have smiles plastered on their faces. They know that I know about their dirty little secrets and think I am going to die. Well they are wrong. I don't plan on dying. I plan on coming home, and when I do I will release every secret I know. They won't even know what hit them.

I stand next to the escort and a thought pops into my mind. I snatch the microphone of Milus and put of a scared voice, "I am going to try my hardest to win. And as to you Ada Blacke, I know you think that peacekeeper named Tiberius is cute." I see Ada's grin fall and rage fills her. I can't help but smile. If I die, at least I left my district on a high note.

* * *

**Donovan Bristol POV**

I snicker as I hear my mum scream from up the stairs. That scream means my trap worked. Well of course it did. They never do fail. Mother comes storming down soaked to the bone and covered in toilet paper, "You evil little boy" she says and I can't hold my laughter in.

"Did it work?" comes my little sister, Felicity's voice. She bounds into the living room with a smile on her face. I nod my head causing my dark hair to fall into my hazel eyes. Mum doesn't look happy at all and storm off back upstairs to clean up.

Felicity comes to sit next to me and hugs me, "Happy reaping day" she whispers, sounding scared. She has always been scared of this day. We all are really. Why wouldn't you be? You have a chance to be sent to the Capitol where you will fight to the death against 23 other kids. It's frightening to say the least.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor" I mutter back before squeezing her tightly.

* * *

I look at myself in the mirror. I am in a slightly over-sized buttoned up shirt and dark trousers. This shirt was my fathers from when he was younger. Mum and dad divorced when I was nine. Haven't seen or heard from him since.

Mum says we are better off without him, but I disagree. Dad loved us, but for some reason it just wasn't working out with him and mum. I look a lot like dad, with my dark brown hair, wide hazel eyes and impish features.

I sigh before doing up the last button on my shirt then leaving my room. I find mum and felicity in the kitchen, "I'm going to meet Janette. I'll see you after the reaping" I tell them.

"Can I come?" Felicity asks. I look to mum for confirmation. She nods so I nod at Felicity. We leave the house together and she takes my hand into hers. We never use to be this close. I use to hate her, purely of the fact that mum and dad spent more time with her then they did with me. But, over time I came to love her and I will do anything to protect her.

We walk for a couple of streets and then I see Janette sitting on the wall outside her house. Janette and I have been friends for a long time, since we were tiny. You can call her 'My Partner in Crime'. She helps me pull pranks, and we get a blast out of doing it.

"Hey" she says upon recognizing us.

"Hello" Felicity says, hugging Janette. I walk over and do the same.

"Hi" I say before letting go. We pull away and smile at each other before I say, "Let's get this over with then." With that said we make our way towards the town square for the reaping.

* * *

After signing in we go our spate ways. I join the 15 year olds, while Felicity joins the 13 year olds and Janette joins the 15 year old females. For a while nothing happens, while the last few people join, but then our escort, Milus, comes out and welcomes us all with his ever so chipper attitude.

The Capitolites remind me of exotic birds. They are colorful and bright and are always squawking. I look over at Janette who is looking more serious now as Milus begins to reap the girl. She lets out a sigh as a girl named Tesla is reaped.

I know Tesla from school. She is a smart ass, who knows everything about everybody and knows all their dirty secrets. Lucky, for me I don't have any secrets, unless you count the prank me, Janette and Felicity pulled yesterday a secret. We stink bombed the girls toilets.

Tesla draws a lot of attention to herself, by saying Ada Blacke finds a peacekeeper cute. I smirk at this. That girl is more devilish then me. Ada is fuming and is about to jump onto the stage but is grabbed back by peacekeepers.

Milus steps away from Tesla, "Well, that was interesting. Onto the male shall we?" he says before drawing a name. "The male tribute is…Donovan Bristol." I feel my body tense and my muscles freeze. He said my name. I have been reaped and I will be going into the hunger games.

I force myself to move. I am halfway to the stage when it hits me full blast. Me, it is me. I…what was it again? Donovan, that's it. I, Donovan Bristol, am going into the hunger games.

I fall into place and Linus gets me and Tesla to shake hands, then we are escorted into the justice building where I will say my farewells.

* * *

**YAY! Reaping 3 is here. I hope you enjoyed and thanks to 'Nikita Of Veredale' and 'love-peace-hugs' for the characters. Also, I would like to thank all my lovely and loyal reviewers.**

**I am still looking for tributes. Check out my profile for the free spaces.**

**Until next time~**


	5. D4

**Rayna Andis POV  
**Sigh…reaping day is here once again. My vivid sea green eyes are glued to the screen as I watch my brother, Bryce, fight for his life. Of course, this is just the recaps of his games, which he won 3 years ago.

It is the finale and he is up against the male from 11 and the female from 2. Both he and the female are working together and they make easy work of the 11 boy. Then they turn on each other.

Bryce was more skilled than the girl and took her out in 2 minutes flat, coming away with over a couple cuts, while the girl had lost her arm and leg. Just as he is announced victor, my dad walks into the room, "Rayna. Get up and get ready. We have a reaping to go to" he says before leaving again.

I sigh before clambering off the couch and then make my way to the bedroom that I share with my two sisters. I walk in to find them both hugging on their shared bed. They are twins at the age of 15 and are both eligible for the games. If one of them were to be chosen, it will kill the other, I just know it.

"Rayna" Racquelette, or Rocky for short, says as she notices me. She is a bubbly character and always tries to make the best out of the worst situations. She skips over to me. She hugs me, soon followed by Britta, the more reserved and quiet twin. She hugs me to and we just stand for a minute, taking in each other's presences.

Today, though it's a slim chance, could be the day that I get reaped into the hunger games. The same goes for one of those two. We pull away and I look into their sea green eyes, "I love you both" I whisper and they nod, Britta shedding a single tear which she quickly swipes away.

* * *

I look in the mirror and smile. My dirty blonde hair is tied into two side braids, with my bangs framing my face. I have on a baby pink, knee length dress tied with a white bow and black flats.

"Rayna, we are leaving" I hear dad shout from down the hall. I take in a deep breath before leaving my room and meeting dad, Rocky, Britta and my 9 year old brother Demitri. I pick Demitri up into my arms before we leave the house and make our way to the town square.

When we are there, I say goodbye to dad and Demitri before me and the twins sign in. I fall into line with the 16 year olds, right next to my best friend Jolyn, or Jo. Me and her twin brother Louie are inseparable. We do everything together.

"Hey sweetie" she greets me before linking our pinkies together. I smile at her before our escort, a lanky blue frizzy haired air head named Merissa, comes onto the stage, her heels clicking away at the stage.

"Welcome, welcome district four. Let's get the ball rolling shall we? As always, ladies first" she says, he voice squealing out over the crowd. She takes her time plucking a name, but when she does and reads it out, my heart stops for a second. "The female tribute is…Rayna Andis!"

Jo's hand grips mine and I can hear her breathing pick up. I pry her hand off of me and start walking forward. I spot Rocky and Britta holding each other crying. This alone brings tears to my eyes. I then remember where I am and push them back before offering the crowd, and the rest of Panem a small smile.

* * *

**Nate Brenner POV**

I see Caitlyin run over the sand towards me. She jumps into my arms and I hold her tight. Two girls who I see around the academy walk by and giggle at me. I flash them a seductive smile before letting Caitlyn down, "Ill race you home" she says, her blonde flowing hair blowing in the wind as she takes off towards our beach front house. I smile before racing after her.

When I get into the house and find Caitlyn doubled over, laughing, "I won" she laughed as she stood up straight, out of breath.

"You sure did" I say as I hide the fact that I let her win. We walk into the kitchen to see mum making breakfast, "Oh dear, she is cooking" I say. Mum turns around and shoots me a glare before smiling.

"Well somebody had to. You were both at the beach" she says. I just smile before going to see if I can salvage of what was meant to be breakfast. I quickly finish cooking the eggs that mum was making before serving them. I watch as both mum and Caitlyn eat the food. Today could be the last day I see them.

* * *

Caitlyn holds my hand as we walk towards the square. I run a hand through my black hair on instinct. Mum says when I do that she can tell that I am nervous or scared, or even both.

"Don't worry" she says from beside me, "You will be safe" she adds on. I just nod before we fall silent when we reach the square. I hug both of them before signing in and then joining the other 18 year olds.

After a while, our bubbly escort Merissa comes onto the stage. She talks for a while before reaping a girl called Rayna Andis. She is a pretty girl with dirty blonde hair and bright, vivid sea green eyes, just like my own. I can already tell she is going sacred, just like I am.

We are supposed to be a career district, but most of us are not eager to get into the games like district 1 and 2. Merissa moves onto the male tribute and plucks a name like a bird plucks a berry of a tree, "And, our male tribute this year is…Nate Brenner."

Wow! Did she really just call my name? My feet move first and then my body races up to my mind. I am reaped. I am going into the games. The games have already started and I need to look ready.

I put on my best smile and walk proudly up to the stage. I will do my best to come home to Caitlyn and mother. I won't leave them like father. I won't be that man.

* * *

**Man! These reaping's are really getting to me. I hate writing them, but they are needed for the story so I will continue. I can't wait until I finally get pass 12 and move onto the opening ceremonies.**

**Q: Do you guys want to read goodbyes and train rides? **

**If you do then I will write them, if not then I will skip to opening ceremonies.**


	6. D5

**Jadelyn Ramirez POV**

Jadelyn Ramirez…how would you describe her? Some say she is brave, others think she is caring. Well, only I know how she is, seeing as I am Jadelyn Ramirez…well Jade. I don't go by Jadelyn anymore. Not even my own mother calls me Jadelyn.

If I were asked to describe myself, I would say tom-boyish. I am pretty much one of the guys. Other than the fact that I have long glossy black hair and breasts, aswell as the obvious things.

"Jade, dad said you need to hurry up and get ready if you want to see your friends before the reaping" my sister Carmella says as she enters my room. I smile at her before standing up.

"Okay, I'll be down in a second" I reply with a laugh, causing Carmella to laugh too. She leaves before I pull off my shirt then pull on a simple blouse and some plain pants and sneakers. I leave my room before making my way down the stairs to fine Carmella, mum, dad and Terry, my sister's husband sitting around the kitchen table.

"Morning sweetheart" dad greets me. I smile at him before hugging mum, who seems to been crying without noticing. She is always like this on reaping day. She is just too scared for us all.

"I am going to see Indianna then Silena and Andrew. I will see you after the reaping. Love you all" I say before leaving the house then walking next door to my aunt's house.

I walk in to find Indianna crying while hugging Aunt Jayne. This is Indianna's first reaping, it must be hard for her. "Afternoon" I say as I walk closer. They both look at me and their faces almost make me cry, "Come here" I say as I pull Indianna into my arms, "It will be fine. You won't get chosen. I won't let them" I say before kissing her head.

I say goodbye to them before leaving and making my way to Silena's house. It takes a good 10 minutes to get there and I find her waiting outside for me. Silena Azure has been my best friend for a long time. For as long as I can remember, I have been friends with Silena, and my other friend Andrew.

With all 3 of us, we are unstoppable.

"Silena" I say before high fiving her. She smiles back, but I can tell it's forced.

"What if it's me" she says, worried.

"Then I will volunteer" I reply.

"No" she almost shouts, "You can't do that. I won't let you."

"Well I won't let them take you. They will have to re-draw" I smile at her. We walk silently towards Andrew's house. When we get there, Silena knocks on the door and we wait for Andrew. He answers a couple of seconds later. My heart rate picks up as I see him. Why is that? I don't like him that way. But it always happens when he is around.

"Hi" he greets before we leave his garden and then make our way towards the square. We don't talk until we sign in. Silena and I say goodbye to Andrew and then fall into line with the other 17 year old girls.

Nobody talks until our escort, Tyne, comes onto the stage and greets herself. Her hands are flying around everywhere while she talks about the rebellions. Then she starts the part all us girls are dreading, "Female first" she says, swishing her hand around again.

Tyne plucks a name with her perfectly manicured hand then reads out the name, "Indianna Vein!" My body tenses and her name echoes around in my head. Did she say Indianna? Indianna Vein is my cousin. She can't go into the games, she is only 12 for Christ sake.

I do the only thing I can, and yet later I may regret it. I push through the crowd and out into the isle just as Indianna is walking down, "I volunteer" I mutter, not being able to get my words out. Everyone looks to me, so I put on a brave face, "I volunteer as tribute" I shout louder.

"No" Indianna cries as she fights to get to me, "Don't do this Jade" she cries again. I ignore her before walking ahead. Her screams almost break me, but I keep strong and get up to the stage.

"What's your name?" Tyne asks, sounding excited that she has a volunteer.

"Jade Ramirez" I reply before turning to the crowd.

* * *

**Phox Miller POV**

Here we are. Day of the reaping and I am sitting here thinking about my brothers games. It was the 76th games. He won by being a brutal killer. He joined the careers and killed 6 tributes in the bloodbath. He was dubbed the most savage killer in the history of games, when he made a girl cut herself up, then he made a fire, just while she was still alive, he burnt her.

After he killed the last tribute, the male from 2, by slowly cutting off his head, he was crowned victor, and was praised by the capitol from having the most kills in the history of the hunger games. He killed 13 tributes.

Many people hate our family for what he done during the games. I even hate him. I don't know how he could put people through that pain. When he came back from his victory tour, me and my 2 sisters had moved out from his victor's home, back into our old house, and we vowed to never speak to him again.

"Phox, you ready?" I hear my older sister call from down the hall.

"Just about" I say before fixing up my short red hair. I meet my two sisters down the hall by the front door. Marley is the elder one, she looks after me and Tizzy, my 9 year old sister.

We leave to the reaping and after signing in, I fall into line with the 15 year olds and sigh as I see Ky, my brother, on stage. Our escort, Tyne, comes onto stage and she reaps a girl called Indianna Vein, but a girl called Jade volunteers.

We keep getting more and more volunteers since Ky won. He proved Panem that we can fight. Well, he was wrong. Not all of us can fight. Ky was just an exception.

"Right, onto the male" Tyne says before plucking a name out of the male bowl and reads it out, "Phox Miller!" What?! Me? That can't be me. No, I can't go into the games.

My instincts tell me to run, so I do. I get out of line and run back towards my home. Before I even reach the back of the square, I am being dragged by peacekeepers to the front, "Get the hell off me" I scream in their faces, but they don't listen.

They throw me onto the stage, and I wince as my left arm connects with the concrete, "Fuck you" I spit as I force myself up. I turn to Ky and he genuinely looks scared. I glare at him before taking my place. I won't be like him. I won't kill at all. I am not coming home, and that strangely feels fine.

* * *

**So, we got some excitement from D5. We got a volunteer and a freak out by Phox. What will happen to these two?**

**Also, we have all the tributes YAY! (Confetti cannons fire from my left and right). I will be cranking these chapters out (hopefully) once a day now, just so I can get out of the reaping stage. I will also be skipping the goodbyes, but I may do train rides, just so you can get to know the mentors.**

**Until tomorrow~**


	7. D6

**Jessalee Andrews POV**

_We walk through town on the way back home. Bambina, my little sister, run on ahead of us but as she is about to turn a corner, she is pushed back by a peacekeeper, "Watch it kid" the peacekeeper spits, and this get my blood to boil._

_Before I can stop myself I am charging at the peacekeeper then punching him I the face. Sure I'm small, but I latch onto his chest with my legs then start punching, "Don't you dare do that to Bambina again" I shout as I don't stop punching._

_Suddenly, I feel pain shoot through my head my legs go wobbly and I fall onto my back. The last thing I see before I black out is a boot connecting to my cheek._

* * *

"Wah" I shoot up in my bed, sweat dripping of the tip of my nose. I have been having to relive that nightmare for the past 2 weeks, ever since the real incident happened.

It isn't right that a 12 year old girl should have dreams like mine. That isn't the only nightmare I have. Some nights, I relive my parents dying in the train crash. That has got to be the worse one of all.

Then an even worse nightmare washes over me when I remember what day it is. Reaping Day! This is my first year. Don't get me wrong, if I am reaped, I won't go down without a fight. I refuse to show anyone my weaknesses, not that I have any. I would say I am one tough bitch.

I sigh before getting out of bed and getting dressed. I will wash once I come home. Some will say I am crazy for not being as scared as most 12 year olds on their first reaping. My brother was freaking out on his first reaping just 2 years ago.

I slip on a blue shirt then black jeans before walking out of my tiny room that can only fit in one bed. I find my older sister, Annika, styling Bambina's hair. I have always thought Annika could make a good stylist. She is really talented in that department.

"Good morning" she says. I groan before sliding onto a wooden stool.

"I had the dream again" I reply. She looks at me with sympathy.

"The one with the peacekeeper or the one with mum and dad?" she asks.

"The peacekeeper" I reply before making funny faces with Bambina. She giggles before Annika finishes.

"Alright, let's go. Theo and Cedric are meeting us there. They had to go pick up something for Mr Hackles" Annika says. I nod before we leave the house, just for Annika to stop me, "Where are your shoes?" she asks.

"I don't want to wear them" I simply reply, flattening out my blonde curly hair with my hand.

"You are a strange one" she giggles before we carry on towards the square.

* * *

I stand with all the other 12 year old girls. Most of them are shaking and whimpering. What weaklings. If they are picked then wouldn't they want to look strong?

Our escort comes out onto the stage. She is a fat thing with purple skin and purple hair and, can you guess? You got it, purple clothes. Her name suites her at least. Her name is Grape.

Grape welcomes us all and then talks about some crap I can't be bothered to listen to. Then she gets on with the reaping. She goes to the female bowl and pulls out a name, "Jessalee Andrews!" she shouts.

It takes me a minute to register that it is me. It strange, I have been reaped and yet, all I can think about is not having a wash before I left this morning.

* * *

**Cedric Stein POV**

"Cedric. If you don't hurry up, we will be late" I hear mum shout.

"I will be down in a minute" I shout back, anger evident in my voice. What? You think because she is my mum, I can't talk to her like that? Well, if my dad wasn't a stupid twat and broke his leg, then I wouldn't have to work all hours of the day just to keep this family supported.

I check one last time in the mirror. I fix up my long black hair and sigh when I notice the bags under my green eyes. "Great" I mutter before leaving my bedroom. On the way to the front door, I bump into my twin little sisters, Imogen and Sarah.

"Cedric" they say simultaneously. Sometimes, there twin powers freak me out.

"Come on you two" I say with a smile before they each grab a one of my hands each and then we walk to the door where mum is waiting.

"About time" she says. She too works a lot. Dad can't even get up, let alone come with us to the reaping, so he stays home.

We walk silently to the reaping and once we are there I say goodbye to Imogen and Sarah, then give mum and hug before signing in and falling into line with the other 14 year olds.

Our escort reaps a girl called Jessalee. She is only 12, and yet she doesn't look sacred. Maybe she can fight. There was this one year that a 12 year old killed 3 careers before getting taken out herself, when another career made her cut herself up and then he burnt her body. Savage is not even the word.

"Right, now onto the male tribute" Grape says. My body tenses as she makes her way to the male bowl. She plucks out a name before reading it aloud, "Cedric Stein!"

What? Fuck no! I won't have it! I refuse to move and when the peacekeepers come to get me I give them a glare, "Touch me, I will end you" I spit. They just chuckle before grabbing my arms and dragging me to the stage, "Get off me" I scream as they throw me onto the stage.

Grape comes over to me, "Oh dear. Let's get you up" she says as she goes to help me. I hit her hand away before standing up myself.

"I don't need your help" I yell before turning to the front. I spot mum, Imogen and Sarah crying. I promise I will fight for you.

* * *

**Woop! Here is chapter 6. Half of the reaping's up. Another six more to go. Man these things are a drag. Would you all mind if I just skip right to the reaping's for the next characters? I will still add in the backstory, but while they are waiting for the escort to come.**


	8. D7

**READ!: I am just letting you know that I will be writing the next half of the tributes, one will have the goodbyes, while the other will have the train rides. I was going a little insane, writing the reaping's. I didn't realise how much pressure I put on myself when I started this SYOT. So, to save my own sanity, I am doing it this way. I hope you don't mind, please don't hate me.**

* * *

**Oak Finch POV**

I stare out the window in the room I am put in to say goodbye to my family. The door opens and I turn to see them all coming in. Mum is crying and is holding onto dad. Rose and Esther are holding each other, and so is Joshua and Willow. Kane and Robin are standing there, trying to look brave, but I can see through that. Then there is Ruth. She doesn't look happy.

With all of them standing here makes tears form in my eyes and a stray one rolls down my cheek. We all look the same with brown hair and hazel eyes, Robin being the exception with emerald eyes. "Mum-" is all I manage to get out before choking back a sob. She quickly runs over and pulls me against her.

"My baby" she cries as she squeezes me tightly. Her body is racking with each sob and it takes dad and Kane to pry her off me.

"This isn't fair" cries Rose as she cries, "I don't want Oak to die" she says as Robin picks her up. That just brings on more tears. I may not be coming home. The next time they see me, I will be in a wooden box.

I sit on the couch, because my body won't let me stand anymore. "I can't do this" I mutter as I look down at my hand. I look up to dad with a pleading look, "Don't let them take me dad" I almost shout.

He walks over and places his hands on my shoulders, "You can son. You can fight. Find an axe, if not, make one. You can win this son, I refuse to let them kill you" he says as he starts crying. He pulls something out of his pocket and I catch the glimpse of silver.

It is the family broach that has been passed down through generations. It is a silver pine tree, that size of my thumb. He places it in my hand and then looks at me, "this will help you through" he say.

"T-thank you" I whimper before hugging him. Everyone else comes to hug me and before I know it, they are all leaving. After they leave, my best friend Scott comes and runs right into my arms.

I can tell he has been crying and we both just stand there holding onto each other, "I love you man" he says as he lets go.

"I love you to" and with that we hug again then he leaves all too soon. Our escort, Demi, comes to collect me and then takes me and my district partner to the train that will take us to the Capitol. I hold the broach tightly in my hands, not daring to chance it falling out.

* * *

**Sylvia Wilde POV**

I watch out the train window at the greenery passing by. I will miss cutting down trees. The only chance for me to do that again will be for me to win, which is very unlikely. But, I do have some chance. I can use an axe with great skill. I am knowledgeable about plants and which are poisonous. Also, I can climb trees quicker than anybody else in our district.

But I am no career. They know a lot about every weapon. They train their whole lives for this thing. I can make a bet with anybody that one of them will win this year, and I will win the bet.

I turn to my district partner, Oak something. He is short, but brawny. He seems like a good ally, but is he trustworthy? That is what I will be looking for. I don't want somebody who will slit my throat while I sleep.

"Hi" I say and he turns his head.

"Hello" he replies before looking back out of the window.

"Can I trust you?" I ask, bring the straight forward girl I am.

"What?" he asks, sounding confused.

"I asked, can I trust you?" I repeat.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because, I want allies, but I don't want any that will contemplate killing me while my back is turned" I say.

"Wow, your straight forward aren't you?" he says with a laugh. "To answer your question, yes I am. I don't even want to kill anybody in the games" he says.

"Good, then want to be allies?" I ask.

He seems to contemplate this in his mind before smiling, "Sure" he says just as the door opens and our escort comes in. Johanna Mason won the 71st games. She was around during the second rebellion and was one of the few victors they didn't execute after the failed attempt at controlling the Capitol.

I can remember her games. I was 7 at the time. She was such a bad ass. First she makes everyone believe she was weak, then once she got an axe, she took out the final 4 careers, aswell as two other tributes. She is my idol.

I can't help but smile as she comes to sit by me and Oak, "Hello Sylvia" she says to me, "Hello Oak" she adds, turning to Oak. "So, tell me what you can do" she says.

This is it. This is where I gain the trust of my mentor, or she hates me. Don't sound to confident, but don't seem weak, "Well, I can skilfully use an axe, just like most of the people in district seven" I say. She nods her head, "I can also tell between what edible and what poisonous aswell as climb trees. I am the fastest in the district…well everyone but yourself" I add on.

"You seem promising" she says before turning to Oak, "and you?" she asks.

"Well, I can use an axe. I love to compete and will try anything. I can run fast and am agile" Oak replies.

"So, I have two fighters this year. Good. Dinner will be in an hour, go clean up and meet in the dining cart" she says before getting up and walking out of the room. I follow her and find my room. This is going to be a long week.

* * *

**So…district 7 (my fave district btw). I kept Johanna Mason alive, because my heart broke just thinking about killing her off. She is, by far, my fave HG character.**

**Enough rambling, what did you think of these two? **


	9. D8

**Cecelia Rose POV**

I am thrown into a room in the justice building where I will say my goodbyes. I don't want goodbyes from mum and Robert, my step dad. I want my real dad. But he is in district four.

The door opens and mum and Robert walk in. Mum is actually crying, but I can see through that. She is just acting up. Robert is smirking. He is glad I am going into the arena. He wants the fortune dad left me and he thinks he is going to get it.

Mum rushes to my side and hugs me, "Oh my dear" she says.

"Get off me" I shout while pushing her off me. She looks surprised and her tears have disappeared.

"Fine. I was trying to be nice" she says before smirking along with Robert, "I will be glad when you die and then all that money your stupid father gave you will be ours" she says while linking arms with Richard.

"My dad is not stupid" I shout before lashing out and throwing the lamp on the table near me, towards her face. It completely misses, but it startles her and she looks afraid. She storm out, leaving me and Robert, "What do you want?" I spit.

"Look here missy. Once you die in that arena, all your money will come to me and your mum. Then, some accident will happen to her, after we are married of course, then all the money will come to me" he replied.

I can feel the anger bubbling up inside me. I tighten my fist before punching him in the nose, hearing a satisfying crack. He stumbles back before falling onto his backside. I run over and kneel down, "Don't get your hopes up just yet. I will be coming back, just you watch" and with that said I punch him again, just as the peacekeepers come to escort him out.

The peacekeepers have to drag him out and one of them even smirks at what I had done to him. Just before they close the door, I see a white blur jumped through it and then pounces onto my lap, "Wanda?!" I say, shocked to see her.

She is my cat that I got when I found a pregnant Persian cat that was going into labour. The owner let me keep one and I called her Wanda. She is my best friend and she must know that I may not be coming back.

"Mew" she meows as she nuzzles her head against my palm.

"I am going to miss you most of all" I say before pressing a kiss to the top of her fluffy head. She stars purring before sitting back and starts clawing at the collar around her neck. I unclip it and then put it around my own neck, like a choker.

I kiss her head once more before rushing over to the window and letting her slide through the tiny gap that we are allowed to open it to. I watch as her white coat disappears around the corner of a factory before letting a tear roll down my cheek for her. That will be the only tear I will shed, until I am either dead or standing on that train, coming home.

* * *

**Titus Herriot POV**

I take in the train and can't help but smile. This was meant for me. I was meant to be a part of these games. Sure, most people in district 8 are scared of the games, but not me. I have known I loved the games since the age of 9 when the care home let us watch out first games.

I can still see the first death in my head, the boy from 2 sliced the boy from 9s head off. I never told anyone about my fascination due to the fact that they will al shun me and I will be outcast by the whole district.

I am boarded on the train and as soon as the doors close, our escort, some crazy woman who talks non-stop, starts chatting to us about all the glorious things we are going to see.

I look over to my district partner, Cecilia. She is only 14 but she does look tough. Oh well, she will be dead within a couple of weeks and I will be back here alive, laughing it up.

"What you smiling at?" I hear her ask. I turn and look down at her.

"Oh nothing Cece, jus-" pain shoots through my nose as Cecelia punches me. I stumble back and hear out escort scream before sliding down the wall, my nose gushing blood.

"Don't ever call me Cece again" she spits before getting up and walking out of the cart we are in. Maybe I should look out for that one, she seems tougher then she looks.

* * *

**A/N: So…yeh. I am sorry for not updating for like a month. I have had a really hard month so please forgive me. It sucks that my first chapter for a while is a short one, but I just couldn't write any more about Titus (I don't like his character).**

**Cecelia on the other had been a joy to write for. She is spunky yet sweet. She is going to be one to look out for.**

**Can everyone thank 'Little Unusual Me' for giving me the inspiration to write this chapter and get it up.**

**That will be all. Until next time folks~**


	10. D9

**Shiloh Copper POV**

This isn't fair. Why should I be here? There are so many other kids here to be reaped and yet I am the one standing in front of my two brothers and father saying goodbye.

"We love you so much Shiloh. We will miss you every second that you are gone" dad says. It seems like he don't believe in me. Well, why should he when I don't even believe in myself?

"Yeh. We will do your chores and help dad out as much as possible" one of my brothers say. I ignore them. All I want is mum to be here. All I want is for her to hold me and tell me everything is going to be fine…but that's impossible. If she just wasn't working the day of the field fire then she would be sitting here right now, giving me a pep talk. She will be telling me that I can make it out alive and to come back to her.

Instead I have dad and my brothers acting like I am already dead. "Go" I mutter.

"What?!" dad asks surprised.

"I said go" I repeat. "All you are doing is making things worse, so leave. I don't want your pity. I don't need it and I don't need you. I want mum. She would know what to say. If she was ali-" I let out a sob as I feel tears spring to my eyes.

I feel dads arms wrap themselves around me as I let the tears fall freely. "Everything will be fine" he says to try and comfort me, but all it does is add to my doubt. I know inside that I won't be able to kill. I know that I will be a bloodbath victim. All they are doing is rubbing salt into the wound.

Before we can say anything else, Peacekeepers come and drag them all out, leaving me alone. I can hear dad's shouts down the corridor and it breaks my heart. That was the last time I will see them. The last time dad will hug me and tell me everything will be fine.

After a couple of seconds in this cold room, my best friend, Silas, come in. His eyes are red and puffy mirroring my own, "Shiloh" he chokes out before rushing to me and pulling me into his arms.

More tears come and I can feel my heart breaking just like when mum died, "I love you Silas" I mutters before looking away. He takes my face into his hands and rubs my cheek.

"I love you to Shiloh" he replies before kissing me. The kiss doesn't last long, but it is full of the all emotion I hold deep within me. The way I feel for Silas. Sure, we only just started dating, but I do love him.

He holds me for a couple more minutes before letting go and we sit down, "Come home Shiloh" he says after a couple minutes of silence, "I can't live without you. I need you here" he cries.

"I don't want to go. But nobody gets out of being reaped. Once your name is drawn, you are taken. I won't kill Silas, I refuse to" I reply. He looks at me with wide eyes.

"But, you have to Shiloh. You have to fight" he says, almost pleading.

"I can't. I won't take the life of another child. I won't be that person. I won't let them take me and turn me into a monster. I am not coming back Silas" I say, more tears flowing.

He stands up and leaves without another word. It's fine though. I know it is. I won't be a monster. I have seen what other victors are like. I have seen their pain and I won't be like them. I won't turn into an emotionless robot that has nightmares every night. I won't.

* * *

**Wyatt Brown POV**

The flashes from the paparazzi almost blind me as we move onto the train. Our escort, a stuck up bastard, and my district partner, some little 15 year old who has obviously been crying called Shiloh, follow me as I step up onto the train first.

It is the most magnificent piece of machinery I have ever seen. Our escort says something about taking a seat, but I don't listen. I slowly move around the cabin, taking in the glory of the Capitol.

I eventually take a seat next to Shiloh and sigh as our escort leaves us, soon replaced by our mentor, a man that won before the Mockingjay Rebellion. His name is Thorn and I can remember how wicked he was with a scythe. He drawn in his victims by seducing them, may that be boy or girl, and then cut them up.

He is my inspiration for the games. He is who I want to be like. He killed the entire career group aswell as 3 others. He is the most feared victor, even more than Johanna Mason from District 7, and she is a savage bitch.

"Hello" he greets. I can't help but looks at him in awe, "What are your names? And what can you do?" he asks.

I don't hesitate to answer, "First, let me say what an honour it is to be here with you. You inspire me. My name is Wyatt Brown and I can, quite literally, o anything with a sickle" I boast proudly.

"Why thank you" Thorn replies, winking at Wyatt. Wyatt was a little taken back by this but pushed it aside, "It is good you can do all that, so it's best for you to work on survival stations" he adds on.

He turns to Shiloh who is still crying, "I'm Shiloh and I can heal any wound. I can also use a knife, but I won't kill" she says firmly.

"It's the hunger games love, you will eventually kill if you want to live" Thorn replies.

"No I won't" Shiloh stands, her anger bubbling, "I refuse to" and with that she walks off.

I smirk at this and turn to Thorn, "Looks like I'm your best bet" I say before grinning.

* * *

**A/N: Here we go, district 9. I am starting to like Thorn himself. He will flirt with anyone, no matter what gender, but he won't go ahead with it. He is like a siren, he will lure them in, just for his victims to die.**


	11. D10

**Jasmine Newmer POV**

All I feel is fear. Sure enough I can fight, but nowhere near as good as the career tributes. I sigh before turning tot he door of the room I was put in. It suddenly opens and my family burst in. My little sister Sage walks over and wraps her arms around me, "I love you Jas" she mutters before letting go.

"I love you to Sage" I whisper before kissing her forehead. We hug again before she moves and my second eldest brother, Mace, stands in front of me.

"You can do this Jas, I know you can" he says. He pulls me into his arms and we stand for a couple of seconds. Its good to know he beleives in me, it is actally calming. "See you in a couple of weeks" he says before letting go.

My oldest brother Jay comes next and we do the same. We hug and It ake in his scent. "I love you Jas, remember that okay" he says. I nod, feeling tears sting my eyes. Don't cry Jas...don't cry. I can't cry, not now...not ever.

Dad comes over next. He immediatly pulls me into a bone crushing hog and I cant help but laugh a little, "You win this okay. You win this and come home to us. I dont want to lose another person I love to the Capitol" he says.

He means mum. She died in a bush fire when I was younger. Dad beleives that it was the Capitol's doing. A way to stop the small hint of rebellion that was spread around. "I will do my best dad. But if I don't come back. If I die in that arena-" this time I can't hold in the tears and I let them fall freely, "make sure you hold strong. I will always love you" I turn to the others, "all of you. Remember that." They nod and we all embrace each other in a big family hug.

They leave all too soon and are replaced by my best friend Mae. She shuffles in and we both emrace. Her body starts to shake as she cries into my shoulder, "Goodbye Jas" she cries.

"Hey" I say, pulling away but keeping my hands on her shoulders, "don't count me out just yet" I say with a little laugh. "I can fight and I will do everything I can."

"I know you will" Mae replies, her dark hair falling into her eyes. "I love you Jas" she says before hugging me again.

"I love you too Mae" I reply before hugging back. She then leaves and I am left alone. I dont know how long it is before I am lead out of the room by my all too happy escort, Zunifer Marsh. His dyed green hair spiky on his head.

On the car ride I ignore everything around me and stare out off the window. In a weeks time I will be fighting for my life. And beleive me...I will fight.

...

**Jesse Tanner POV**

Here I am, city on a train waiting for the mentor. Since the rebellion, after almost all the old mentors were wiped out, we have had no winners. So every year we are assigned a trainer from the Capitol.

"Well hello dears." Oh great, our fucking mentors a freak. Her hair is puffy and blue and she is wearing a bright blue skin tight suite. "My name is Vera Skower and I will be your mentor" she shrills.

"Hello, I'm Jasmine, but you can call me Jas" my district partner says. She seems a little too chipper for somebody going into the hunger games.

"Hello Jas" Vera says before turing to me, "and what is your name?" she asks.

"Jesse Tanner" I grunt in reply.

"Well Jesse, Jas, it is my job to mentor you two for the arena. I know district ten hasn't had much luck since the incident a couple of years ago, but let me tell you that this year I will do my best to bring one of you back" Vera says. Yeh, sure she would. She will most likely just leave us to do our own thing.

District 10 hasn't had a good track record. Since the rebellion, our tributes have not made it pass the 2nd day. Last years tributes died in the bloodbath, the year before that, the girl made it to the second morning before being stupid and falling out of a tree breaking her neck.

Me though...I plan on coming home. I plan to do whatever it takes, even if it means killing every last tribute in that arena. I am lethal with a knife, and put a whip in my hand I will win this thing. I can see it now...JESSE TANNER FROM DISTRICT 10. WINNER OF THE 80TH HUNGER GAMES!" Yeh...that has a nice ring to it. I smile as I look out of the window.

In a couple of weeks I will be back here on this train returning home.

...

**Well...not the longest chapter, but it has been a looooooong time since I updated and I just seriously have lost all inspiration to write this. But...I wont give up on it, so dont worry.**

**I would like to thank 'LittleUnusualMe' for reminding me to get this up. He/she with his/her little unusual self has helped me so thank you so much.**

**Until next time~**


	12. D11

**Kestral Quen POV**

'I volunteer...'

That word echoes through my head as I rethink the reaping. Just 10 minutes ago I was standing in with the other 13 year olds, but then she was reaped, my little sister. She wouldn't stand a chance, whereas I might. So I did all I could to protect her like I always do...I saved her life.

"You have three minutes." I turn to the door to see my mum, dad and little sister Eva filling in. Eva runs straight to me and breaks down, this is enough to get me going.

"Why did you do it?" she cries into my shoulder, "why?"

"I had too" I reply. Mum and dad join us in our hug and we sit for a while, just holding each other. They pulls away and I take Eva's hands in mine. We would be like twins, if it wasn't for the 1 year gap between us. We both have straight black hair, dark skin and big brown eyes. Eva is a little smaller and skinnier than me though. "I wouldn't be able to sit by and watch you die in those games. I may have a chance, but you not so much. That is why" I say.

I hug her again before turning to mum, "My baby" she cries as she latches onto me, "you fight my girl. You fight and come home to us, that is all I want."

"I will mum, I promise" I reply. I have already formulated a plan. I will pull a Johanna Mason on their arses. I will downgrade my skills to get the target off of my back. I will hilde and when the time is right I will show them who I really am.

I wont be taken for a push over. I wont let my gentle personality be taken advantage off. I will show everyone that even us little kids can win the games. I let go off mum and turn into dad's arms. "Goodbye my little angel, I will see you in a couple of weeks" he says. We allhug one last time and they leave.

I wipe the tears from my eyes, just as my closest friend, Mea walks in. We hug and we laugh and just as she is about to go, she places something into my hands and then rushes out off the room. I uncurl my fingers to find a silver locket in the shape of a heart, on a chain. I open the locket to find a picture of me and her. The picture brings back good memories, and it actally cheers me up.

When my stupid escort, who I have forgotten the name of, comesw to collect me I purposly make it looks like I have been crying and I rub my eyes to make them red. "Oh you poor, poor thing" she says. I look down to the floor and smirk a little. This is going to go perfect.

...

**Carl Catro POV**

I already cant stand my escort. She is a prissy woman who thinks pink is a nice colour. Her hair is pink, her skin is pink, even her freaking eyes are pink. She is just a plain old freak like the rest of the Capitol. I mean, what kinda of sick person likes wtaching kids kill other kids? Their all fucking mental.

I can't stand violence myself. Even thouhg, for the past 9 years my dad has beated the living shit out of me every day. He is a drunk asshole who needs to drop dead.

I worry for mum and the twins. All three of them will no doubt be beaten, just like I have. If I come back a winner, I will shut that man up for good.

My district partner is a total wreck. She has been non-stop crying while our mentor gives us some tips. I feel sorry for her. She volunteered for her younger sister...such a brave soul.

"So, what skills do you have?" Thatch, our mentor asks. She is a strong looking woman, who though she is old, could probably win the games all over again. She was one of the lucky mentors keps alive after the rebellion. She didn't participate in any part of it, well from what I heard.

"I can use a knife" I say, "mainly in close combat."

"Good, that is a good skill to have. And you girl?" she asks Kestral.

"N-nothing" Kestral replies before bursting into tears again. She reminds me a lot of my sisters and I feel to urge to protect her.

"That's a shame" Thatch says before turnign back to me, "looks like we will be working on you this year."

"What?!" I almost shout. "You are just going to count her out?" I shout point at Kestral.

"She is useless, so no point in mentoring her" Thatch simply replies.

"No, that isn't right. Your sick" I shout before pushing pass her and leaving the cart. Even the mentors are turning into Capitolites. What has the world come too?

...

**A/N: Well, here are another two tributes. Only 1 more district to go and we will be free from the dreaded reapings XD. Anyway, read and review. I love reading the reviews you people send. I would have never thought that this many people would like my story.**

**Until next time~**


	13. D12

**Arabella Nightingale POV**

I replay the reaping over in my head. I had volunteered. Me, a crazy rebellious 15 year old girl volunteered to be in the hunger games. I keep telling myself that I had to. It was the only way to get out of marrying that stupid boy, Oliver. The only way I can get out of it is either win the hunger games or die. This way, it can go either way.

Yeh, you heard me. I am fucking engaged to a boy named Oliver. What makes it worse is the fact that my parents agreed to it. Sure, I wasn't born yet and I do understand what trouble they were in. They were poor and they wanted me to have a good upbringing. But, why the mayors son?

Oliver is an arrogant jerk who I wish was in here with me, just so I can have the satisfaction of killing him. I look around the room and spot a mirror so I walk over. I take in my reflections. My ginger hair is curly with a fringe covering my left eye. I like my eyes, they are a soft caramel brown with flecks of gold and honey in them. People say they are my best feature.

I hear the door open so I turn and see my parents walking in. Mum comes straight over and hugs me. I wish this hug could last forever. "Why did you volunteer?" mum cries, letting go off me.

"I had to mum. I cant marry that jerk Oliver" I reply, not looking her in the eyes.

"So you volunteer? There could have been another way" she shouts.

"No there wasn't. I read the contract and the only way for me to get out of this stupid marriage was to win the games...or die" I reply, whispering the last part. Mum just looks shocked a she turns and leaves the room, leaving me with dad.

"Dont worry sweetheart, she is just sacred for you" Dad says before pulling me into his arms. "But I know you can do this. I know you can win this and come home to us."

"I will do everything I can. But if I do die, then please carry on. Dont mourn me too much, dont be one of those families from the seam that become withdrawn from the world. I love you dad" I reply before hugging him again. Now this is a hug I wish would never end. But it is over too fast and he is dragged from the room, shouting for more time.

"I love you baby girl, dont you forget that" he shouts just as the door closes. I feel rage fill me so I turn, grab the table lamp and throw it at the wall. Glass shatters as it falls to the floor. I let out an angry scream before falling to my knees, tears falling from my eyes.

"I wont give up dad...I wont" I mutter before sobbing into my knees.

...

**Melcome Devin POV**

Arabella, my district partner, seems like she could win. She volunteered, which is rare for district 12. There have only ever been 3 tributes to have volunteered in 12 and they are Byron Brine who volunteered for the 12th games and was the 12th to die...oh the irony.

The other was Katniss Everdeen, otherwise known as 'The Mockingjay'. She was the face of the last rebellion. She almost took down the Capitol, but failed. She was executed after.

And then there is Arabella, making her the 3rd. I am led onto the train by our escort, Mallarie Trinket. She is just like her mother, Effie. She was given 12 when Effie was promoted to stylist.

"Well, this is such a thrill. We have a volunteer" Mallarie squeals in delight. The train lurches forward as it takes off towards the Capitol. Arabella and I are led through a couple carts before we stop at one that has a big red couch lined in front of a giant television.

I take a seat next to Arabella and we wait. It is only 5 minutes when our mentor, some freak from the Capitol, comes in. He is tall and muscular with dark skin and blue hair with the most intimerdating yellow eyes. "Hello" he greets. Whoa, okay I wasn't expecting that. For a tough, mean looking guy he sure does have a high voice and posh accent.

"Hey" Arabella says, folding her arms across her chest.

"Hi" I reply sitting up with my back straight.

"The names Looker and I will be your mentor" the guy says, taking his own seat. "So first off, do you want to train seperatly or together?" Looker asks.

"Together" Arablla and I say in unison. It will be easier this way, and maybe I can form an alliance with her, but that will have to wait until later.

"Now thats out of the way, what are you strenghs?"

"I can use a knife. I'm not the best, but I am not useless with one" Arabella says.

"Thats good. You can work on that in training" Looker replies before looking to me. Oh great, I am not good with anything. I guess I am a little sneaky, I use to steal from people without getting caught.

"I dont know about weapon wise, but I am really sneaky. I am also fast, the fastest boy in my class actually" I say, bigging myself up. I dont want to seem completely useless and get written off before I have even been given a chance.

"Okay, so district twelve isn't completely useless this year" Looker says. "Okay, so now we are going to watch the recaps. I would like you to look for any signs of weakness in the other tributes. Find something you can use against them."

I nod and smile. With Looker as my mentor, even though I hate the Capitol citizens, I think I have a pretty good chance at winning this year...I just need to find a weapon I can use.

...

**A/N: So here we are with the last reaping...FINALLY! The tribute parade will be next and every tribute will be getting a POV, so it may take a while for me to bring it out. **

**Also, I may do a sponsor system so you can all sposor your tributes when you want to. But I havn't decided yet, but If I do I will let ya'll know.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
